


To Eddie, Love Stan

by Anonymous



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Plug, BDSM Mechanics, Bedazzled Anal Plugs, Blood Play, Bookshop Owner Stan, Brat Eddie, Criminal Richie, Degradation, Dubious Consent, Eddie is a Kinky motherfucker, Free Use, Insults, Knife Play, M/M, Mean Stan, Prepped Off Screen, Reddie, Richie with a Knife, Semi-Public Sex, Streddie, dubcon, established steddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: From the moment Richie first saw Eddie, he had to have him. Fortunately, Stan was more than willing to share if it meant teaching his brat a lesson.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Stanley Uris, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70
Collections: 1st Annual Loser Holiday Gift Exchange, Anonymous





	To Eddie, Love Stan

It's the first storm of the season. The sort of weather that drives a simpering bitch inside and under the covers while the thunder rolls across the sky and clouds of dark gray ink spill across the city. He doesn't let a little bad weather stop his work, one hand braced against the brick wall while the other has his switchblade blade pressed to the exposed throat of one of his contacts who thought he could weasel out of a deal with crocodile tears and snot. The blade presses closer, one drag of his wrist, and the skin would split so easy, crimson blood washed away in the drizzling rain like evidence down the shower drain. "Let's try this again, buttercup. You owe me ten large. No, no, no scratch that you _owed_ me ten large yesterday. So today you're past due, know what that means?"

"Richie, listen, I-I can get-"

"Shut the fuck up, it was rhetorical. It _means_ ," He hissed the S like it's a Z, breath a hazy cloud of cold smoke as the temperature dropped with the storm. "That if you stiff me again, I'm gonna take the ten grand straight out of your fucking body. So you better find the money, and you better find it fast, or you better start deciding which kidney you're willing to give up to settle your debt."

"I'll get the money, Richie. I promise I'll get it."

“Yeah, yeah.” The words leave his lips with little faith as he pulls away and takes the blade with him. He doesn’t believe the words for a second, but that’s fine, he decides, scraping the tip of his knife under his own nail to get some dirt out. This fucker was more money dead than alive with the organs he could harvest off of him. Still...

A flash of lightning cuts the sky just as the blade meets skin and the drug mule’s pained cry is drowned out by a shattering crash of thunder. He cups his face, blood pooling between his fingertips while wide eyes look at Richie like he’s insane. But he can’t get an insult out, Richie’s hand clasping around his throat and slamming him back against the wall to hold the knife at eye level.

“Next time you’re late, it’s going to be your throat, so you better make sure I have the money by morning. Get the fuck out of here.” He watched the man stumble into the filth of the alley as he scrambled to get away from Richie before he changed his mind again and decided he wasn’t going to wait. Usually, he didn’t. But maybe he was in a good mood. Maybe he didn’t want to deal with a waterlogged dead body. Either way, it was a problem Richie decided could wait until tomorrow. He was done working.

Waiting a full two minutes for his brainless runner to scurry his bleeding ass out of the alley and down the street, Richie pocketed his knife and fixed the rain-soaked sleeves of his jacket before he made his way back towards the street. The rain was getting harder and he half expected it to turn to sleet or snow with the way it kept getting colder. He rubbed warmth into his hands for a few seconds before he shifted closer to the wall and under a store awning so he could light himself a cigarette and take a second to decide what his next step was. Shoulders hunched and hand cupped around the lighter, he held the flickering flame to the end of his Winston. 

That was when he saw them.

His eyes slid past the smoking end of the cigarette, distracted at first by the sight of the shorter man. Lithe legs carried a small frame through the storm, honey-colored skin slicked with rain as the couple tried to get out of the rain by taking refuge in a nearby shop across the street. The wind whipped the flame against Richie's hand and he pulled in a sharp hiss, shaking his hand as he retracted the lighter. He took a drag of the cigarette, looking both ways before he crossed the street to follow them. Compelled by basal desire and nothing more, he ducked inside of the little shop. A book shop with dark walkways and tight corners.

Richie smiled, smoke billowing from the edge of his lips. Perfect. 

Courteous enough to shed his jacket and hang it up on the offered coat rack, Richie peered around the maze of shelves and cases. The place was quiet, so quiet he was almost sure that maybe he made a mistake and the two hadn't come in this way. Brow furrowed, he pinched the filter of his cigarette and pulled it from his lips as he exhaled a stream of smoke. Where the fuck did they go?

"Did you lock the door?" A voice, smooth and alert rang clear through the shop.

"Of course I locked the fucking door, I'm not an idiot, Stanley." That was the voice that belonged to the pretty little thing Richie had seen, his tone as pointed as his features. He might have said more, but his words were cut off by his own sharp whine. Something was muttered by the other man, too low for Richie to hear from a distance but it was enough to make the little brat moan in such a way Richie half wondered if he was a professional whore.

The slap was loud enough to hear, helping Richie navigate through the maze of books to get closer. He paused, catching a flicker of light through the gaps in the shelves and he ducked his head to see the pair on the other side. The small, tanned man had his chin caught in a demanding grip, thumb pressed against his lips as a warning to be quiet. "I don't remember saying you could speak, Eddie."

Fuck, these people were kinky and sexier than anybody Richie could have picked up at the bar that night. Licking his lips, he replaced the cigarette between them as he found the perfect angle to see the little brat's face. What he didn't have in lips he made up for in the way his brown eyes grew wide and pleading as he looked up at the other man. This other guy was taller, but not by much, dark hair curled in front of his face. He had an air that commanded respect, gray eyes cold and unyielding as the brat even tried to cry a little.

This only earned him another slap, his sharp gasp enough to cover the way Richie exhaled. His face- _Eddie's_ face-, round at the cheeks and sharp at the chin, took the hit perfectly, adding a sensual blush that made Richie's jeans uncomfortably tight. Already those brown eyes were glazed with lust, thin lips parted to lick the thumb pressed against them. Richie’s mouth watered as he watched how easily Eddie slipped into submission under Stan’s unwavering grasp, sucking the thumb offered to him as eagerly as he wanted a dick in his mouth. Never before had Richie seen anyone so _desperate_ to get fucked and he pressed his palm against the ever-growing bulge in his jeans to relieve some tension there.

“You look like a whore, Eddie.” Stan chided, voice so even and controlled even as this sex crazed slut was drooling all over his thumb. “Like you’re so eager to get fucked, you’d take the first guy who offered to do it. Maybe I should set up a room in the back of the shop. Make a little stall I can put you in to keep you busy so I can actually run the damn store.”

Eddie whined so sweetly at the thought, trying to nod but Stan’s grip remained inflexible. It wasn’t enough to cover the way Richie hissed a quiet, “Shit,” even as he scrambled to catch himself from making a sex-starved moan.

Stan tipped his head towards the sound of Richie’s voice, and the criminal had half a mind to make a run for it. But the store owner didn’t look at him or make any move to stop whatever lesson he was imparting on his eager little paramour, who didn’t seem to realize he was being watched yet. Lithe hands were unbuttoning Stan’s shirt, bare legs rubbing together with fresh fervor. No doubt if this bitch had a cunt he’d be soaked through those little shorts of his. “Is that what you want, Eddie? You want me to loan you out for free use? How many men do you think it will take to satisfy you?”

Once his shirt was open, Stan forced Eddie’s chin up and pushed him away as his hands tried to claw at Stan's exposed chest. The hand on Eddie’s jaw slid to his throat, not yet squeezing but still applying enough pressure to stop Eddie from moving closer. “Stan! I want to touch you, please! Please, I promise I’ll be good.”

“Answer the question, Eddie.”

“Which one? You asked, like, ten!”

Now Stan tightened his hold on Eddie’s throat. Again, just a warning as he pushed Eddie back to sprawl against the shelf and in full view of Richie. Like he was showing Eddie off to their uninvited guest. Richie wasn’t going to complain, but he took another long drag of his cigarette to try and calm himself down because he was ready to fucking explode seeing this man put on display _just for him_.

“Do you want me to loan you out for free use? Is that what you want?”

The way Eddie’s face flushed pink was so fucking cute and Richie ground against his own hand again as he bit harshly into the cigarette filter. Like Eddie was just starting to get shy despite being completely ready to get down and dirty in the middle of a public book shop. His first attempt at an answer was mumbled and too soft, cheeks turning scarlet now. But Stan laughed, a hard and humorless laugh, releasing Eddie’s neck to slide down his chest and lightly brush his fingers against the outline of his dick. It was enough to pull another yelp from Eddie’s lips and he nodded, that modest expression replaced instantly with a ravenous lip-bite. “Yes! Yes, Stan, yes, I want that. I want the whole fucking town to fuck me.”

“Good boy.” Stan hummed, removing all touch from Eddie as he regarded the way his lovely little pet looked. “Undress, I’ll be right back.”

“Stan, I told you I locked the door.” Eddie snapped, face changing once again as he forced himself to stand upright and started to toe off his shoes. 

Both Stan and Richie gave a quiet snort, and Richie looked over as Stan emerged at the end of the tight walkway. There wasn’t much threat, Richie was the type to take exactly what he wanted, but sometimes it was nice to be openly invited rather than have to fight and get his hands messy with a death he’d probably get a minor headache covering up. Exhaling another cloud of smoke, Richie peered through the books again to watch Eddie pull his shirt off, his little tanned body as toned and shaped as his legs and Richie felt like he had to wipe the drool from his lips. He wanted to taste him. He wanted his skin covered in hard black and blue marks of Richie’s teeth, he wanted to mark and _own_ that tight little body in a way he never felt before. So drawn in by the show Eddie was unknowingly giving, Richie didn’t flinch when he had Stan’s voice at his ear, hushed and with purpose. “Scare him a little. Make sure he learns his lesson.”

“I got a knife.” He offered in a low toned mutter as he pulled back from the shelf and quirked a brow at Stan. Following a brief consideration, Stan nodded agreement and continued down the aisle, having passed off the responsibility of the unruly brat. With a smile, Richie dropped the cigarette and toed it out on the ground before he circled around the end of the shelves to where he could finally get an unobstructed look at Eddie. He had his back to him, bent over to pull the bright red running short off of his legs. It gave Richie an excellent view of all the parts he wanted to see and imagine his surprise when he saw the beautifully gemmed end of an anal plug poking out between soft round cheeks. Good, he was already prepped. They could get right into it.

His hand slid over the swell of Eddie’s ass, grabbing harshly and tugging his cheeks apart to get a look at that plug again. Eddie must not have yet realized it wasn’t his boyfriend touching him because he didn’t instantly pull away from the touch. Lucky for Richie because it allowed him to get right up behind him and press Eddie’s chest to the bookshelf as he crowded closer. His hand slid over Eddie’s mouth and that was when the other man tensed, smelling the cigarette smoke on his fingers and knowing immediately that wasn’t Stanley. Big brown eyes looked over his shoulder at Richie and there was terror in them for only a second before they were overcome with a sudden flash of fury as he pulled his arm up to deliver a hard elbow to Richie’s ribs.

But Richie was faster, knife already out in his other hand and the blade pressed to that delicately pink throat. It stilled Eddie’s retaliation immediately and his hand shakily braced himself on one of the lower bookshelves, submitting so easily when there was a weapon involved. Richie was almost disappointed he didn’t fight harder, but maybe that was just because Eddie was so hungry for a dick he would take the first one offered. “Shoulda locked the door, Eds. You gonna be a good boy for me?”

“Fuck you.” His voice didn’t shake, jaw shifting defiantly even as Richie drew the very tip of his knife against the curve of his throat. The sensation had goosebumps running all over Eddie’s naked body and Richie grinned wickedly, leaning back to look at his sun-kissed skin up close. Keeping the knife pressed against his face, Richie slid his other hand along the curve of his back and down to the cleft of his ass, teasing his finger against the bright pink jewel that decorated the plug. Even the slightest touch had the whole thing shifting inside of Eddie and Richie felt the way his legs quivered with the stimulation.

Humming appreciatively, Richie pressed the flat of his palm against the plug now, Eddie moaning so filthily as it dragged against his prostate. “You’re hurting my feelings, sweet thing, you said you wanted to fuck the whole town.”

“S-Stan sent you?”

“I just stopped in to get out of the rain. Didn’t know I’d get a live erotica performance, too.” His fingers curled under the flared base, pulling gently. "How big is this? Think you're stretched enough to take my whole dick already?"

Any biting retort was cut off as the plug started to pull loose under Richie's touch and Eddie arched his back so nicely. It was like he was fucking himself on the plug, hips moving to get it back in and chase that stimulation to his prostate. He didn't care who was holding it, he didn't care he had no idea who this guy was with a knife to his throat, he wanted to get off. Richie was fucking in love with him.

He pulled the plug free, Eddie's sinfully sweet moan filling the space as his head fell back and his eyes fluttered shut. Eddie's dick was hot and heavy between his legs, giving a little jump when the toy fell to the floor with a solid _thunk._ Closing his fingers around Eddie's dick, Richie gave it a few calloused tugs, relishing in the rolls of the brats hips to chase the friction. Knife still pressed to his throat, Richie turned it so the dull side dragged against Eddie's bobbing Adam's apple. Another sweet little gasp, like he just remembered there was a knife there, but instead of pulling away, Eddie just thrust harder and more desperately into Richie's hand.

 _Fuck_. He released his grip on Eddie's dick to grab his waist with enough force to bruise and pulled his ass back against his crotch. He wanted Eddie to feel how hard he was, how big he was even confined to his rain damp jeans. "You feel that? You want that inside of you?"

"Yes," Eddie panted, chin still up with Richie's knife at his throat. "Yes, please, sir, fuck me with your huge fucking dick."

 _Sir_? That was a nice little name that sent heat straight to Richie's dick and he pulled back, knife between his teeth so he could use two hands to get his jeans open and his aching dick free. Eddie looked back at him, eyes taking in Richie's dark clothes, the way his wet burgundy shirt clung to his chest and highlighted every outline. Looking at him like he knew this man could hold him up and fuck him with ease. His eyes traveled back to meet Richie's eyes. But they didn't get past the knife in his mouth.

"What are you? A fucking pirate?"

Scowling, Richie pushed his jeans low enough to free his cock, palming it with one hand and taking his knife back in hand with the other. Before Eddie could fully smirk, Richie swiped his hand down and cut a shallow line across the top of Eddie's ass, beads of blood pooling in the small pockets Richie actually broke skin. It was impulsive, and Richie wasn't sure whether or not it was the right call, but the mark just made him more wild. _He_ made that mark, _he_ marred this perfect body.

He claimed it.

"Oh my _fucking_ God!" Eddie panted, eyes dark and hooded as he pressed his ass against Richie's dick, hugging it perfectly between those beautifully round cheeks. If Eddie noticed the cut, it didn't dissuade him from the lust he was already feeling, rubbing against Richie's cock like he was _made_ for it. Like he was incomplete and empty without it inside of him.

Carefully this time, Richie drew the point of his knife across the swell of Eddie's ass, using the flat of the blade to spread him. It seemed to drive Eddie absolutely _insane_. So ye had noticed the cut and it did make him even more desperate for a good fucking. Richie was never going to let this guy go; he was fucking perfect. Ass still spread under the pressure of the knife, Richie teased the head of his cock against that puckered and slick hole. He thrust shallowly at first, watching as Eddie spread for him and swallowed the head of his cock so nicely. Relinquishing the knife, Richie considered putting it away so he could use both hands for a better grip but Eddie's hand snapped out and clasped around Richie's wrist.

When he tried to speak his voice was breathless and hot, no doubt adjusting to the intrusion of Richie's dick. "N-no… do it again."

What a kinky fucking _bastard._ Richie groaned, leaning forward to grab Eddie's throat in his free hand while he buried his face against Eddie's neck. "You're so fucking dirty. I've had every fucking whore in this city and they don't hold a goddamn candle to how filthy and depraved you are, Eddie. Ease yourself back on my cock. You want to be a needy little slut, you're going to get my whole dick inside of you, got it?"

To punctuate how fucking worked up Richie was, he bit the join of Eddie's neck and shoulder, dick easing a little deeper inside of him. Eddie yelped, hips rolling back to take even more of Richie probably before he was really prepared to, but he was just so keyed up, he needed to be filled. "You're so big."

"Yeah, and you're going to take it all." Richie tsked, the blade sliding so neatly across Eddie's ass again. This time he feels the way Eddie clenches around his dick with the cut but relaxes even more following it. It's another shallow cut, but this time it bleeds a little more and Richie makes a show of smearing the blood with the flat of his blade and licking his knife clean. "What if I just carve my name right into this ass? That way everyone would know exactly who fucked you. Like a sick fucking calling card, you'd _love_ it, wouldn't you?"

He bottomed out, then, surprised Eddie's tight little body could take all of him. Eddie's skin was hot under Richie's tongue, lathing away the hard mark he left on his neck before he used his knife to tilt Eddie's head to the other side so he could bite a mirrored mark. Feet shifting under him, he bit harshly at the neck offered to him, reveling in the way Eddie hugged his dick and let out another unrestrained moan, coming apart as Richie continued to split him open. Trading the knife to his other hand, Richie pressed his forehead to Eddie's shivering shoulder, drawing a finger through the trail of blood to paint his name across Eddie's lower back. Richie marveled at the way Eddie's muscles spasmed under his touch, ass getting tighter hugging his dick so nicely that Richie ground into him. He must have hit Eddie's prostate head one because the man arched his back again, hips thrusting back to get the same sensation on his own.

"Jesus, _fuck_. I'm not gonna give you back." Richie hissed, pulling his hips back in an agonizing drag before he slammed forward and shoved Eddie against the bookshelf hard enough to knock some novels loose and onto the floor. The brats' knuckles turned white as they gripped the edge of the shelves to brace himself and prepare for a barrage of bruising thrusts. "A dirty fucking slut, I should chain and collar you to my bed so I can use you whenever the fuck I want. You'd fucking love it, wouldn't you? Being fucked and used like a brainless little doll?"

Eddie was practically sobbing now, nodding as much as he could with the knife still pressed to the side of his face. Those big brown eyes opened, clouded and hazed with such unashamed lust as he looked up at Richie. Pleading with him to fuck him just like Richie said he would. Challenging him to put his dick where his mouth was and prove he could satisfy this Incubus.

Rising to the challenge, Richie dropped his knife so he could wrap his hand- caked with Eddie's blood- around his neck and anchor himself as he slammed repeatedly into the offered body. The hand on Eddie's hip half lifted him off the ground so he could get the perfect angle that had Richie piercing his prostate every time and had Eddie completely coming apart. He hung his head when Richie let his throat go, hand placed on Eddie's thigh then to spread his legs further while he held him off the ground and went to fucking town destroying him. The only sound that filled the small shop was the hard slaps of their bodies together, Richie's low and focused grunts, and Eddie's unashamedly filthy whines that would put any pornstar to shame.

Heat pooled in the pit of his stomach, cheeks flushed with exertion and desire as he leaned back to get a good look at the whole scene. His name was written in caked blood across Eddie’s back like a tramp stamp, two cuts across his ass like a brand. God help him, Richie wanted to sink his claws into this sexy piece of ass and never let go again. This was his.

Another sharp whine pierced Richie’s thoughts and he realized he had been muttering “Mine, Mine, you’re all fucking mine, Eddie” aloud, the declaration enough to push Eddie over the edge as he came in hot white ribbons against the books that were unfortunate enough to be in his path. It only spurned Richie on more, watching the evidence of how turned on he made this little bitch slide down the wood and into a messy pool on the floor. Growling deep in his throat, Richie showed no mercy as he fucked Eddie well past his orgasm, forcing himself to hold out until the moans of ecstasy became broken whimpers of mild pain. Only then did Richie decide Eddie had had enough and started to fuck him to come. “I’m gonna come inside of you. Stuff that pretty little hole so full, you’ll be dripping for days like the whore you are. Is that what you want?”

Too enthralled with the messy little bitch under him, Richie didn’t notice Stan practically materialize from the shadows of the bookcase, kneeling to pick up the abandoned plug and clean it off on his sleeve. Eddie was limp against the bookcase, barely able to make those needy moans anymore because his voice was so hoarse and used, but he managed a weak nod, trying to look at Richie through heavy-lidded eyes. Through swollen lips, he tried to form words but all that came out was another dirty whine and that was enough to push Richie over the edge.

Hilting, Richie held Eddie’s hips still to ensure he took every last drop Richie could give him, spilling hot seed inside of him. He was so tight there was no way he didn’t feel every twitch of Richie’s dick as he pumped and stuffed him full, Eddie’s head hanging as his legs trembled under the force. Richie felt like he might blackout from the force, nails digging into Eddie's skin to mark him yet again before he finally let him go. Sure he was done, Richie moved, groaning slowly at the wet slide of his dick against Eddie’s hole before it finally pulled free. Stepping back, he panted and Stan moved right in to gather whatever spend had dripped loose and pushed it right back inside the little brat, replacing the plug to make sure nothing fell out.

Eddie made the softest noise, head still pressed to the shelf as his breathing slowly evened out under the gentle hand of his boyfriend. Thoroughly fucked and content, Eddie was gorgeous and Richie tucked himself back into his jeans, eyes raking down Eddie’s body and taking in his name written in dried blood against his back. “Same time tomorrow?”

It wasn’t really a question, but Richie tried his hand at being polite. He expected them to protest, he expected this priss of a bookshop owner to tell him to get out and never speak to either of them again. But to his delight, Stan just tipped his head back and considered the offer, his fingers tracing the letters plastered to Eddie’s skin. “He’s here every day just before close, _Richie_. Next time, don’t be a pussy and just carve your name into his skin.”

Oh. _Oh_. Richie was going to like this arrangement.


End file.
